1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to sporting event lap counting and timing devices and more particularly to a wrist-worn set and lap counter and set timer for a swimmer doing swimming laps in a pool.
2. Description of Related Art
Lap counting and timing devices are well known for use by athletes and trainers in sports such as running and swimming. In competitions, it is important to know the number of laps completed and the time to complete such laps. It is also important for athletes to be able to compare statistics and rate their progress in personal training programs.
One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,045 to Kasoff, et al. which discloses a waterproof digital lap counter attached to a hand or foot of a user. The device of Kasoff teaches the automatic counting and indication of laps traversed, triggered by abutment of the lap counter against the side of the swimming pool, momentarily closing a switch that sends an input signal to the visible LCD array. A similar sport counting and timing device is disclosed by Fitzmorris in U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,072. The device is made to be worn about one or more fingers of the user and is thumb actuated, providing information for both measuring and pacing performance.
Lee, et al. teaches a lap counting system with radio communication including transmitter and receiver in U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,010. By employing radio frequency, the lap counting system increments a lap count each time the distance between the receiver and the transmitter becomes smaller than the communication range. Mitchell, et al. discloses a timing and lap counting device for swimmers in U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,621 having a waterproof housing. An ultrasonic transmitter is worn by the swimmer and, each time the swimmer passes over the waterproof housing, the numbers are viewable in the water.
A swim meter to be worn by a swimmer that indicates speed, distance, time and other measurements is taught by Parris, et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,767,417. The primary object of the '417 device is to provide average swimming speed when the distance completed is of unknown size, i.e. lakes, oceans as well as providing current speed while swimming. A lap counting device utilizing GPS is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,138 to Slusky and a unit consisting of a lap counter and radio is taught by Ben-Haim in U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,385. A hand-held submergible lap counting display device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,940,784 to Benson.
The wrist worn lap counter of the present invention is water resistant having a viewable digital display being operable to simultaneously display a lap number, a set number for a selected number of laps and a current set elapsed time number. The timer of the present invention will reset to zero each time the appropriate button is pressed.